<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Still Do by brightasstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175099">We Still Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars'>brightasstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HM Discord 500 Words Series [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Children, Emotional, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Human AU, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Marriage Anniversary, Romantic Fluff, True Love, Vows Renewal, magnus and alec in love after all these years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I loved you then. I love you still. Always have, always will"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HM Discord 500 Words Series [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Still Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/gifts">codenamepenguin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - VOW</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Grandpa, grandpa, hurry up, it's almost time!", Alec hears Jilly yelling from outside , her voice echoing in the corridor.</p>
<p>Then she runs down the stairs giggling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> --She's just like Max-- </em>, Alec thinks as he puts on his black tux jacket, adjusting it on his shoulders and his back with a quick tug on the lapels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus has insisted they should be dressing up separately, so he is alone in their room, wondering what Magnus is going to wear. </p>
<p>Izzy and Cat went shopping with him and when they came back Magnus was grinning as he whispered "I'm going to kill you first, then ravish you."</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Alec feels a shiver running down his spine, as when Magnus' fingers feathery skim his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So many years. So much life. </p>
<p>So much pain balanced with so many joys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As when Alec's younger brother died when they were waiting for Max. Or when Rafe was given to them just after one of Magnus' best friends had departed too early. </p>
<p>Or when Alec's heart started skipping some beats and he underwent surgery on the same night that Rafe's girl cried out her first breath in the other room, and Magnus had spent all night holding his hand, telling him how beautiful their niece was.</p>
<p>And then there had been the days when Magnus got depressed after retiring and the youngest of Max's babies joined them, forcing him out of his apathy, and there never passed a day in which Alec didn't tell their nephew how amazing his grandpa was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thirty years and it still feels the same. No. It feels better. Their love has grown and transformed, becoming stronger, brighter, warmer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their hair is grey, there are wrinkles around their eyes and their mouths, but, incredible to believe, their days are still filled with diapers, milk bottles, driving children to school and sports.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And love. So much love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec steps out from their bedroom door, walking the stairs down to the garden. </p>
<p>It's fall, as the first time they pronounced their vows; red, orange, and yellow leaves decorating the trees and the grass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His breath catches in his throat as he sees Magnus waiting for him under the wooden arch Rafe has built for them, dressed in a dark purple jacket, a light grey eyeshadow deepening his gaze.  </p>
<p><em> -- God he's beautiful-- </em> Alec thinks as he slowly walks down the aisle, feeling his eyes tingling and he knows from the way Magnus' eyes shine, that he's pushing back his tears too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both have become so emotional, crying over the little everyday miracles they continue to share.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec takes Magnus' hands in his and squeezes hard, as Jace starts recalling the amazing story of their love, born between school benches and extended until it wrapped up all their lives.</p>
<p>They haven't prepared any speech, just a few words that they recite together, looking fiercely in each other's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We do. For all the years to come and all the possible lives after death. We still do."</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.</p>
<p>Find me on Tumblr too @brightasstars</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>